Walking On The Water
by Mrs Carmichael
Summary: SONGFIC: Set after the September 13th episode where Sam miscarries her baby. She finally realises what she feels about Phil. Song is ‘Walking on the Water’ by Atomic Kitten. Plz R&R luv ya all Gemz xx


**Walking on the Water**

**Summary: Set after the September 13****th**** episode where Sam miscarries her baby. She finally realises what she feels about Phil. Song is 'Walking on the Water' by Atomic Kitten. **

_**When you hear me calling**_

_**You always come around**_

_**And if I'm lost or falling**_

_**I know I will be found**_

_**Whatever I am thinking**_

_**You always seem to know**_

_**Nobody else can do this**_

_**It makes me love you so**_

Sam Nixon was still curled up on the sofa after asking Stuart to go. A fresh wave of tears overcame and she cried into the cushion. She was devastated by the loss of the baby, not so by the fact that she'd just given Stuart the elbow. He didn't comfort her over the loss of the baby and she knew she'd done the right thing. Everytime she thought of the baby that never was, tears welled up in her eyes and she couldn't stop them from falling. There was one person who had been there for Sam through this whole ordeal; Phil. He had supported her through this ordeal and held her in his arms when she told him that she was miscarrying the baby. This had made her realise something, something that could change the rest of her life.

_**I'm walking on the water and my head's on fire**_

_**I'm flying like a bird but I can't get high**_

_**Nothing I can do, nothing I can say**_

_**Will ever be the same in any other way**_

_**Talking like a stranger like I'm someone else**_

_**I need to turn around and recognise myself**_

_**Baby, you're the one, I can't let go, take me to**_

_**places that I need to know**_

Sam reached out for the phone and she dialled Phil's number. She waited a few seconds before he answered, 'hello?' Phil said.

'Hi Phil, it's Sam,' Sam replied. 'Can you come over please, I could do with someone to talk to, do you mind?'

'No it's fine Sam, I'll be over in about 10minutes,' Phil said and he hung up.

Sam put the phone down and smiled. That was the first real smile she'd given all day. She needed to tell Phil something and she wasn't sure what sort of answer she was going to get.

10minutes later, Phil knocked on Sam's front door. Sam got up off the sofa to answer it. She opened the door and smiled at Phil, who was stood in the doorway.

'Are you OK Sam?' Phil asked, the concern apparent in his voice as he wrapped his arms around her small and fragile frame.

'I told Stuart about the miscarriage,' Sam replied.

'How did he take it?'

Tears began to well up again in Sam's eyes as Phil mentioned Stuart, 'we're finished,' she finally said.

'Oh, I'm sorry Sam,' Phil said, his heart done a backflip. Maybe this was his time.

'Come on in,' Sam said as she closed the door behind her and Phil.

_**And when I'm cold and crying**_

_**Breaking up inside**_

_**You're the voice of reason**_

_**That helps restore my pride**_

_**And every moment with you just**_

_**Gets better than the last**_

_**Promise not to leave me**_

_**Never let this feeling pass**_

Sam went through to the kitchen and Phil went into the living room and sat down on the sofa. She came back with a bottle of red wine and two glasses. She placed the wine glasses on the coffee table and poured the wine into the glasses. 'Cheers Sam,' Phil said as Sam passed him one of the glasses.

'That's OK Phil,' Sam said as she took a sip from her glass.

A silence descended between the pair as drank from their wine glasses. 'Does Stuart know you've finished things between you?' Phil asked.

Sam shook her head, 'when I told him about the miscarriage, his face was so…passive. It was as though he didn't have feelings one way or another. That was all I needed to know, we couldn't stay together after that. I was living a lie with Stuart; I didn't love him…because I love someone else.'

_**I'm walking on the water and my head's on fire**_

_**I'm flying like a bird but I can't get high**_

_**Nothing I can do, nothing I can say**_

_**Will ever be the same in any other way**_

_**Talking like a stranger like I'm someone else**_

_**I need to turn around and recognise myself**_

_**Baby, you're the one, I can't let go, take me to**_

_**places that I need to know**_

Phil looked at Sam, wondering who it was that Sam loved. _Is it me?_ He thought. He took another sip out of his glass before he spoke again, 'so who is he then, this bloke that you love,' he finally said.

'I thought that would be obvious,' Sam smiled seductively at Phil. 'Why do you think I invited you over here.'

'Because you needed a shoulder to cry on after telling Stuart about the miscarriage,' Phil replied, avoiding what he knew was glaringly obvious.

Sam put both their wine glasses on the coffee and gazed into Phil's eyes, 'I love you Phil,' she said. 'Do you feel the same?'

Phil smiled at Sam and took her hand in his, 'I love you too Sam,' Phil said as he leant across and kissed Sam softly on the lips.

Sam deepened the kiss and wrapped her arms around Phil's neck as her tongue entered his mouth, gently exploring it. Sam pulled away and gazed into Phil's eyes, 'does that clear things up a little?'

'A little? That clears up a lot of things,' Phil smiled.

Sam stood up and smiled seductively at Phil and held her hand out to him. 'You coming?' she asked.

Phil smiled at Sam as he stood up too and took her hand, 'Are you sure about this?' he asked.

'I'm sure,' Sam reassured him as she led him upstairs to the bedroom and closed the door behind them…

_**Together we're stronger baby**_

_**Standing tall through the years**_

_**You're my emotional rescue baby**_

_**And you need to know, I love you so, for always**_

Sam snuggled up into Phil's arms two hours later, 'I love you Phil,' she whispered as she looked up into his eyes.

Phil stroked the side of her face and moved some strands of hair out of her face and kissed her softly on the lips. 'I love you too Sam,' he said.

Sam smiled at him before she leant her head on his chest before going to sleep.

Phil wrapped his arms around Sam's waist and slowly went off to sleep too.

_**I'm walking on the water and my head's on fire**_

_**I'm flying like a bird but I can't get high**_

_**Nothing I can do, nothing I can say**_

_**Will ever be the same in any other way**_

_**Talking like a stranger like I'm someone else**_

_**I need to turn around and recognise myself**_

_**Baby, you're the one, I can't let go, take me to**_

_**places that I need to know**_

The next morning, Sam and Phil woke up in each others arms. Sam woke up first and looked up at Phil. She kissed him softly on the cheek and he woke up, 'morning gorgeous,' Phil said as he kissed Sam's forehead.

'Morning Phil,' Sam replied. 'I'm gonna finish it with Stuart today, I love you Phil and I want us to be together.'

'I know Sam and I love you too,' Phil said. 'If this is what you want then I'll support you.'

'Thanks Phil,' Sam said as she hugged him.

_**I'm walking on the water and my head's on fire**_

_**I'm flying like a bird but I can't get high**_

_**Nothing I can do, nothing I can say**_

_**Will ever be the same in any other way**_

_**Talking like a stranger like I'm someone else**_

_**I need to turn around and recognise myself**_

_**Baby, you're the one, I can't let go, take me to**_

_**places that I need to know**_

'Stuart,' Sam said later that morning as she walked up to his desk. 'Can we talk?'

'Yeah sure,' Stuart said. 'What about?'

'I think you already know,' Sam said as she opened the door to CID's briefing room, making sure it was empty first.

Stuart followed her in and closed the door behind them, 'listen Stuart…' Sam started.

'Look Sam, I know what you're gonna say,' Stuart said. 'You wanna break up with me, don't you?'

Sam met his eyes for the first time that day, 'I'm sorry, I haven't been very subtle today have I?' she said.

'If you are gonna finish things Sam, I need to hear it,'

Sam looked into his eyes and almost felt sorry for him, 'I'm so sorry Stuart, but it's over, me and you,' she said.

Stuart looked at her; he'd expected this to happen. 'I'll pick my stuff up tonight,' he said.

'OK then Stuart,' Sam said as she opened the door to the briefing room and left.

Sam smiled to herself. She and Phil could now be together and she was happy. Phil was the one for her and Sam knew that.

_**I'm walking on the water and my head's on fire**_

_**I'm flying like a bird but I can't get high**_

_**Nothing I can do, nothing I can say**_

_**Will ever be the same in any other way**_

_**Talking like a stranger like I'm someone else**_

_**I need to turn around and recognise myself**_

_**Baby, you're the one, I can't let go, take me to**_

_**places that I need to know**_


End file.
